


Choices

by ami_ven



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn had never questioned things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I shouldn't want this"

Aeryn had never thought to question things before she met John Crichton.

John, though, questioned _everything_.

He needed to know _what_ and _how_ and, most infuriatingly, _why_. And, curse him, he’d made Aeryn question things, too. Things she’d never questioned once, in her entire life, and all it took was one ignorant question from Crichton to make her pause.

Why _couldn’t_ she plan her own future? Decide what was best for herself? Want things?

Because she did want things, things she’d never considered before. Aeryn had never realized how restricting the Peacekeepers had been until she was no longer one of them. Until she could choose for herself.

And she wanted to choose John.

THE END


End file.
